


Day One

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female Reader, Reader-Insert, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine being a teen hunter who saves the Winchesters from a vampire nest when they find the boys on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Y/D/N = You Dad's Name

"Vampires."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure."

"How many, do you think?"

"It's a young nest, which explains why they've done such a sloppy job of covering their tracks. Minimum of three, maximum of ten."

" _Ten?_ "

"I've taken on more."

"I know. I'd just rather you not."

"Dad, I don't have many more options. You're in Cali and Bobby's in New York. You two are the only hunters I trust to have my back."

"Look, there's a pair of brothers- the Winchesters. They were a few hours-"

"The Winchesters? As in, Sam and Dean started the Apocalypse Winchester? Hell no, Dad."

"Language, young lady. And they stopped it."

"No way. They just cause trouble. I've heard the stories. Doesn't one have freaky powers or something? How haven't they been hunted and killed yet?"

"I've worked with them. They're very nice boys- smart and capable. I can vouch for them. Bobby can vouch for them."

"And the freaky powers?"

"Long story short, Sam doesn't have those anymore. Not that he wanted them in the first place. Look, I'm going to give them a call and send them your way. You  _will_  work with them. I don't want you going in there without backup."

"I won't be attacking for a few days. I need to locate the nest."

"The Winchesters are top notch hunters. They can speed up that process."

"I don't want to work with them."

"Too bad. I'm the Dad and what I say goes."

"I'm seventeen!"

"Exactly. I know you feel confident enough to do this on your own, but that's how a lot of hunters get killed. They get cocky and do stupid things. Just give the Winchesters a chance. Who knows, you may like them."

"I won't like them."

"Whatever you say. I'm going to call Dean, and then text you their ETA. Don't do anything stupid in the meantime."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Y/N."

XXXXXX

"Ghostbusters."

"Dean, it's Y/D/N."

"Hiya, Y/D/N. What can we do for ya?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Dunno. Where are we, Sam?"

"Two hours from some town called Dallardsville, Texas."

"By the way, you're on speaker."

"I gathered. Can you boys make a detour for me?"

"Sure thing."

"My daughter, Y/N, is in - on a case in Richmond. Vampires. It's a small nest and fairly young, but I'd rather she not take it on alone. She could probably handle it, but-"

"I get it. We're just getting off a case, but we wouldn't mind backing her up. Right, Sam?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Thanks, boys. I owe you one. When do you think you'll reach Richmond?"

"Noon tomorrow if I plan our route right and we don't hit traffic."

"What Sammy said."

"It's Sam."

"I really appreciate it, guys. I'm going to text Y/N. Is it alright if I give her your number?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Y/D/N."

"To Richmond, then?"

"To Richmond."

XXXXXX

The Winchesters are tall.

That's your first impression upon meeting them. As soon as Dean steps out of his black beast of a car, you begin to feel short. Sam only makes it worse- the man is huge! In addition to that, both men could be the definition of  _hot_.

You refuse to let your shock show, instead folding your arms over your chest. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm only working with you because my dad told me to. I don't want to, but I will. So you two better make it worth my while."

Dean's eyebrows shoot up. "Someone's got attitude issues."

"Shut it, grandpa."

Sam chuckles and Dean looks stunned. You feel rather proud of yourself. In truth, the brothers aren't that old- younger than your dad, for sure.

"Whatever. Just, tell us what you've got so far."

You lead the way to your motel room, where the table and one whole wall are covered in research. "It's a young nest," you explain. "Just a few decades old. I've estimated a minimum of three, maximum of ten. Fewer than I've taken on before, but that doesn't matter to my dad. I've been trying to gather a list of abandoned buildings, but that's easier said than done when you're a teen in a small town. I managed it." you hand Sam a manila folder. "Obviously there are quite a few to choose from. My dad said you guys are some of the best hunters in the country, though. He was practically singing your praises. Let's hope you live up to it."

Sam flips open the folder and eyes the list. "Well, then," he says. His voice is smooth. Soothing, almost. You can't help liking the sound of it, just like you can't help liking the admiration in Dean's green eyes. "We'd better get to work, then. Dean, go grab us a room. I'm going to start going over this list." He tucks himself into the chair beside the tiny table, pulls a notebook from his pocket, and begins making notes.

"I'll be back." Dean leaves, shutting the door behind him, and you're suddenly alone with Sam

You pull a soda from the mini fridge and sit across from him. "What do you think?" you ask after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"We can rule out any buildings within the town limits right off the bat," he replies. "Which narrows it down a little, but not much. Next, we're probably looking for a building still in good shape, as it is has to be livable."

"So nothing too old."

"Exactly."

"What does that leave us with?"

"Three so far, unless I missed something. I'm going to go over the list again to double check after I'm done."

"You work fast."

"Practice."

"How long have you two been in the business?" you find yourself asking.

Sam rubs a hand over his face. "Most of our lives. We were raised in it."

"Really?" kind of like you. It's getting harder to dislike these guys.

"Yeah. Our mom was killed by a demon and our dad was hell bent on getting the one responsible. Killing every other monster he ran into was just a hobby. Finding the yellow eyed demon was his end goal right up to the end."

"He's dead?"

Sam's gripping his pencil tight. "Yeah."

"Oh." You're not sure what else to say, so you take a sip of your soda, grab a book from the stack, and head to the couch to do some reading.

Dean returns after a while and joins Sam in narrowing down the list. It's clear Dean's not the one with a knack for research, as he seems to be doing more to distract Sam then help him, but the younger brother just brushes him off and soldiers on. They have an interesting dynamic, you think. Considering how they probably grew up, it's not surprising.

By eleven o'clock, after lots of work and a few snack breaks, the brothers have narrowed it down to one building- a cabin about twenty minutes from the town. After some discussion, it's decided that it's too late to take on the nest tonight.

XXXXXX

You wake around 6:30 and quickly prep for the day. You dress in your most comfortable jeans and braid your hair straight down the back, including in the braid a leather strap studded with sharp spikes your dad gave you for your birthday. It allows you to keep your hair out of your face, as well as preventing an opponent from using the braid as a handhold. Today, you make sure to put dead man's blood on the tip of each spike.

Machete tucked into your belt, under your long jacket, you head down to the Winchester's room. You're just lifting your hand to knock when you realize the door is already open.

"Hello?" you call, pushing on the door.

Holy shit.

The room is trashed. Obviously something went down. The biggest thing you notice is the distinct lack of either Winchester.

XXXXXX

The cabin isn't much to look at, but it certainly fits the description of a vampire nest. You circle it until you find an open window. It's small- a bathroom- but you fit easily. The bathroom is empty.

You open the door a crack and peek out into what appears to be a main room. You can see the sleeping forms of four vampires scattered around the room and in the center, tied back to back in chairs, are the Winchesters. Naturally.

You decide to just go for it. You burst from the bathroom and immediately behead the closest vampire. Unfortunately, the door slams back against the wall as you do so and wakes the other three. Still groggy, they stumble towards you. It's almost comical, how uncoordinated they are.

The first to reach you goes down easily. The next one grabs your wrist and swings you around to press your back to his front. With a soft grunt, your slam your head back and catch him in the face with both the spikes in your braids and your skull. you use your momentary advantage to break free of his grip, smoothly decapitating the third vampire before whirling to finish of the last one.

You draw a deep breath as the body of the final vampire hits the floor. When you look it, it's to find the Winchesters staring at you.

"Whoa," Sam says.

You roll your eyes and step over the bodies. "I thought you guys were supposed to be these big bad hunters?" you say, working to untie them.

"Yeah,well, even the best hunters can get jumped," Dean grumbles. "Stupid vamps. I don't know how they found us."

"I don't think they knew we were hunters," Sam says, rubbing his wrists to get the blood flowing. "They probably just thought we'd be an easy meal, since we aren't from around here." He shoots you a grateful glance. "Obviously we underestimated your abilities, though. Thanks for saving us."

You shrug. "No biggie. Let's clean up."

XXXXXX

After cleaning up, you and the brothers decide to head your separate ways- you on to California, to meet up with your Dad, and them to wherever they find a case next. You load your cars side by side in the motel parking lot. The boys had to pay extra for their room, unfortunately. Dean's still cursing vampires.

"Well, looks like this is goodbye," Sam says, leaning against their big black car- a 1967 Chevy Impala, according to Dean. "Thanks again."

"You would've done the same for me," you reply, shooting the bigger man a small smile.

"Still. You really saved our asses back there. Dean won't admit it, but he's grateful, too."

The older man grunts, not looking up from the box of cassette tapes he's flipping through.

"Yeah, he's pride's wounded," you tease. "Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Y/N."

"Oh, and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't mind working with you boys again."

He grins, flashing dimples. "We wouldn't mind, either." 

 


End file.
